Home For Christmas
by triplehhholic
Summary: A little one-shot I was inspired to write a good few years ago after I watched Home Alone and got into the holiday spirit. HHH/Steph.


Home for Christmas

Paul placed his hands in his jeans pockets and sighed heavily as he leant his head against the cool glass of the large window looking out towards the deserted runways. Everything was white and covered in at least eight inches of snow. It had been falling thick and fast all afternoon and judging by the large flakes that swirled round in the cold wind, it wasn't going to let up any time soon. Fourteen hours he'd been waiting here. Fourteen long hours holed up in this airport terminal and by the look of the heavy ominous sky above, his stay was far from over.

Paul pushed himself off the glass and raking his hands through his hair, he started to walk. He needed to keep moving. His legs were in serious danger of seizing up hanging around here and there was only so much sitting his body could handle. And as he passed by the waiting area, all around him he could see the pissed off expressions on people's faces as they waited impatiently to find out if they'd make it home in time for Christmas. He knew how they felt. He found himself getting even more irritated by the minute and his patience was well and truly stretched to the limit. But the problem was this was all his fault and he had nobody to blame for his predicament but himself. He was the one who had slept through his alarm call and missed his early morning flight. Fortunately enough he had managed to get a seat on the next flight out but that's where his luck had ended. The plane was still sitting in the runway and the flight delayed indefinitely due to the bad weather.

As Paul passed by a small coffee shop, his phone started to ring and he reached into his pocket to retrieve it. He let out a sigh as he saw her name across the screen. Stephanie. She had been livid with him earlier on and he couldn't blame her. Because of his inability to get up on time, he was spending Christmas Eve in an airport while his wife was at home waiting for him. He pushed back his hair as he answered her call. "Hey."

"I take it you're still stuck at the airport."

Paul spotted an empty seat and began to walk towards it. "Unfortunately." He sat down and stretched out his long legs in front of him. "Look Steph, I'm sorry. I've fucked up."

Stephanie sighed down the phone. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have shouted at you earlier. I guess I was just upset at the thought of you not making it home for Christmas."

"I will be home for Christmas, Steph."

"I've checked the weather reports, Paul. You'll be lucky to make it out of there in time for New Year."

Paul could hear the tearful tone in her voice and he closed his eyes. He hated her being upset and it was even worse when he knew it was entirely his fault. He tried to sound optimistic as he attempted to cheer her up. "I have heard miracles happen at Christmas time, you know."

"We'll need more than a miracle, Paul. Right now, I'm not even sure divine intervention could help."

"Hey, I'll have you know I keep in regular contact with the man upstairs."

"Yeah well start praying Levesque because we're going to need all the help we can get."

Paul brought his knees up and rested his arms against them. His long, blonde hair covered his face. "I really am sorry, Stephanie."

"I know." He heard her sniff at the other end and he felt guilty knowing she was crying. "You're going to have some serious making up to do, you know."

Paul smiled in spite of how crappy he felt at that moment. "I didn't think I'd get off lightly."

"And nor should you. You do know I'm having to cope with both our families on my own."

"I know." he grimaced. That was another thing he felt guilty about. Having everyone over for Christmas had been his idea. He knew Stephanie wouldn't be the only one upset at his absence. "Is Mom giving you a hard time?"

"No. She's just missing you, Paul. We all are."

"And I miss you too."

"Listen, I'd better go. Dinner is almost ready."

Paul sighed as he sat back, pushing his hair back from his face. "I'll call you as soon as I know what's happening, okay?"

"Okay. Just take care of yourself and get home safe."

"I will. I love you, you know."

"And I love you too. Bye Paul."

Paul sighed as he listened to the dial tone at the other end of the phone. He hung up and placed the phone back in his pocket. He sat back and fiddled with his wedding band.

"Is the wife giving you a hard time?"

Paul looked round to see a large man with white hair and a straggly beard sitting beside him. His blue eyes twinkled with his smile. All he needed was a red and white outfit and he would look uncannily like Father Christmas. Paul bit down on his lip as he fought the urge to laugh. Instead he silently nodded his head.

The large man held out his hand. "My name is Nick, by the way."

Paul couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he shook the outstretched hand. "I'm Paul."

Nick saw the amusement on Paul's face and he chuckled along with him. "I know what you're thinking, young man and you're not the first, believe me."

"I'm sorry."

"You've got nothing to apologise for. It's nice to bring a smile to someone's face especially when they're stuck in this place."

"You got that right."

"So, Paul, where's home?"

"Greenwich."

"What a coincidence. I'm from Manchester, myself. Looks like the both of us are heading in the same direction."

"Yeah, well that's if we ever make it out of this godforsaken place."

Nick slapped Paul across the back. "Where's that optimistic spirit from earlier, sonny? Didn't I overhear you telling your wife that Christmas was a time for miracles?"

Paul sighed in defeat. "Yeah, well my time for miracles is well and truly running out."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

He looked at Nick inquisitively. "What are you talking about?"

Nick winked at him. "It just so happens that my son is away to book himself a vehicle. We're going to drive home."

"But what about the weather? Surely you can't drive in these conditions?"

Nick chuckled. "And why not? They've been keeping the main roads clear for the holiday traffic. With any luck, we'll be home just in time to see the sun rise."

He puffed and panted as he pushed himself to his feet. He smiled at Paul.

"So what do you say to a road trip with me and my boy?"

Paul grinned as he stood up to stand beside him. "You're sure? I mean, you hardly even know me."

"I've been around long enough to know a good 'un when I see one." He patted Paul on the back. "Come on. Let's go and find that son of mine."

Paul followed Nick as they walked towards the car hire desk. His spirits were lifted even further as he saw a young man smile and hold up a set of keys in front of him. What do you know? It looked like Christmas was a time for miracles after all……

Stephanie felt a solitary tear roll down her cheek as her hand touched the cool, crisp sheets beside her. It was Christmas Day and Paul should be here kissing her softly and wishing her a Merry Christmas. Instead he was stuck in an airport all alone trying to get home. She sniffed and wiped her wet cheek as she tilted her head to look out of the window. The snow was still falling outside. Usually she would be overjoyed at having a white Christmas. Instead the snow was a constant reminder of the reason why she would be spending the day alone. Today was going to be so special too. It was the first year both families would be spending the day together and she'd really been looking forward to it. But if the day was ruined for her, God only knows how it was for Paul. He was the one spending the day on his own with no family by his side and no presents to open. Stephanie smiled in spite of herself as she remembered how excited Paul got when it came to opening his gifts. He was like a big kid, tearing off the paper as he grinned from ear to ear.

Suddenly feeling the need to be close to him, she pushed herself to sit up in bed and reached across to pick up the phone from the night stand. She dialled his number and chewed on her lip as his phone rang out. Her brow furrowed when she got no reply and it went on to his messaging service. She let out a frustrated sigh as she waited for the beep. "Hey, it's me. I just wanted to hear your voice and wish you a Happy Christmas. Call me when you get this message will you? I love you."

She hung up the phone and couldn't help the tears that fell down her face. But she quickly tried to get them under control as she heard a knock at the door. She wiped her cheeks and pushed her back behind her ears. "Come in."

Shane popped his head round the door and smiled. "Hey, little sis. I thought you might be awake."

Stephanie smiled as she patted the bed beside her. Shane sat down and immediately pulled her into a hug.

"Merry Christmas Steph."

"Merry Christmas." Stephanie replied forcing a smile as she rested back against the pillows.

Her brother frowned as he looked into her bloodshot eyes. "Did you get any sleep at all last night?"

"A little bit." she sniffed and blinked back the tears that threatened to fall once more as she pushed her hair behind her ear. "And I know I'm being silly getting so upset about this but I hate the thought of Paul being all alone not able to get home."

Shane smiled as he rubbed her arm reassuringly. "You're not silly, Steph. But try not to worry, okay? He'll be home as soon as he can."

"But it's not going to be today is it?"

He lifted his shoulder in a shrug. "I don't know. I guess it all depends on the weather."

Stephanie let out a shaky breath and gave him a small smile. "Is everyone else up?"

Shane shook his head. "Just me. The kids are still fast asleep." He looked down at his watch. "Mind you, it is only five thirty."

His sister giggled in spite of herself. "You never could stay in bed at Christmas."

He grinned. "It's too exciting. Marissa thinks I'm crazy of course. She threatened to kill me if I woke up Declan."

Stephanie smiled as she pushed back the covers. "Well, I'm going to grab a shower. You don't fancy putting on some coffee for your little sister?"

"I think I can manage that."

He stood up and smiled as his sister got out of bed.

"Paul will be fine, you know."

Stephanie smiled. "I know." She reached out and pulled him into a hug. "Thanks."

Shane nodded his head and turned around to make his way down the stairs. He got to the bottom and looked over at the door as he heard the key rattle in the lock. A slow grin crossed his face as he realised there was only one person it could be. His suspicions were confirmed when Paul walked through the door. Shane immediately went across and pulled him into a hug. "Thank God you're here. Merry Christmas, man."

Paul grinned as he stepped back and dumped his bag. "And Merry Christmas to you too, Shano." He removed his jacket and threw it on top of his bag. "So, I'm not surprised to see you up and around. Is anyone else awake?"

"Just Steph. She's in the shower." He chewed his lip as he watched Paul glance up towards the stairs. "Paul, how the hell did you get here? Steph called the airline last night and they told her all flights were cancelled for the time being."

"Santa Claus invited me along on a little road trip."

Shane looked at him as if he was crazy. "Santa did?"

Paul nodded his head in amusement. "Yes, Santa did." He clapped Shane on the back. "Don't you believe me?"

He shook his head in bewilderment. "Quite frankly, no."

"Tut tut Shane. You should believe in the spirit of Christmas." He chuckled and picked up his bag. "Listen, if you don't mind I'm going to head upstairs and wish my beautiful wife a Merry Christmas."

Shane nodded and smiled. "I think she'll be very happy to see you."

Paul grinned as he turned around and literally bounded up the stairs. He walked into their bedroom, closing the door behind him. He threw down his bag and headed straight towards their en-suite bathroom. He smiled as he saw her silhouette through the steamed-up glass of the shower cubicle. He quietly removed his clothes and tiptoed towards the door. Her back was turned to him as he stepped in beside her. He leant towards her and whispered in her ear. "Merry Christmas babe."

Stephanie let out a shriek of delight as she turned round to see her husband standing there in front of her. She threw her arms around his neck as she pulled him towards her. "I don't believe it." She stepped back and grinned as the hot water cascaded down their bodies. "How the hell did you get here?"

Paul smiled tenderly as he brushed back her wet hair from her face. "I'll tell you later. Right now, I just want to do this."

He clutched her hair in his hand as his lips crashed down against hers. Pulling her even closer, his tongue teased her bottom lip before entering her mouth. He kissed her passionately before moving his mouth to kiss and suck on her neck. Stephanie let out a moan as his thumb brushed across her nipple and smiled as she brushed her hands through his wet strands. "God, I'm so glad you're home."

Paul lifted his head and grinned at her. "I told you I was close with the man upstairs." He placed a soft kiss on her lips. "So Mrs Levesque, what do you say to us finishing our shower and opening some presents?"

"I'd say that was a splendid idea." She couldn't help but smile as Paul pulled her into a hug. She couldn't wait to see his face when he opened her gift. She'd bought it last week and it had taken everything she had not to hand it to him there and then. But she had resisted and now it was sitting waiting for him under the Christmas tree. She just hoped he liked it once he saw what it was…….

Everyone else was still fast asleep as Stephanie and Paul made their way downstairs. Shane had handed them coffee before going back to his room in an attempt to coax Marissa into letting him wake up his son. They sat down on the sofa in silence, sipping their coffee and admiring the lights as they twinkled on the tree.

Stephanie patted Paul's knee. "You've done a good job this year, Levesque. The tree looks beautiful."

Paul grinned as their heads rested together. "Not as beautiful as you, my dear."

Stephanie snorted with laughter as she lifted her head. "You don't have to continue with the sucking up. Your gifts are under the tree."

"They are?"

Stephanie nodded her head in amusement at the excited look on his face. She took his hand in hers. "I know we should really wait for everyone else but there is one gift I'd like you to open now, while we're alone."

Paul smirked as he watched her walk across to the tree. "What is it, Steph? Don't you want your mother to see the risqué lingerie you like to wear?"

She stuck out her tongue as she retrieved the gift. "I'm quite sure you wouldn't want your mother seeing it either."

Paul grinned as she sat down beside him. "She'd be shocked, you know. She thinks you're a good clean-cut girl."

Stephanie smiled as she handed him the gift. "I used to be until I met you. Here. Open this."

He smiled as he accepted the gift. He shook it and frowned when he heard nothing. He was about to rip open the paper when Stephanie placed her hand on top of his, stopping him.

"Aren't you going to read the tag?"

Paul shrugged. "Why? I know its from you."

Stephanie pouted. "That's not the point."

He chuckled as he shook his head. "Okay. I get the message. Read the tag." He picked up the tag and smiled as he read out her familiar scrawl. "To the best husband in the world. I love you with all my heart and soul. Stephanie." He turned and leant over to kiss her. "Awww, I love you too."

Stephanie playfully smacked his arm. "You can open it now."

She watched him intently as he opened the paper. As he saw what was in the package, the smile literally froze on his face. Stephanie felt her heart pound as she waited for his reaction. He sat in silence as his fingers toyed with the gift. She couldn't wait any longer. She touched his shoulder and felt her breath catch in her throat as she saw the tears in his eyes. He wore a tender expression as his hand reached up to cup her face. "Really?"

Stephanie nodded her head. "Really." She bent down to kiss him and she swallowed the lump in her throat as a tear rolled down his cheek. His fingers still toyed with the tiny booties. "Merry Christmas Daddy."


End file.
